fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Laura
Girboy Oversized Blue Cap Girboy |hometown = Castele |country = Reveria |relatives = King Erik (father) Queen Ophelia (mother) Gladstone (paternal grandfather) |rank = Princess of Castele |appearance = Fantasy Life }} Laura is a supporting character in Fantasy Life. The young Princess of Castele, and the only child of King Erik and Queen Ophelia, Laura is a brash tomboy who would rather spend her time having adventures than being confined to her chambers. Having adopted a disguise for her escapades, Laura is introduced as a Boy when she first meets the player's Avatar and Flutter, when a Doom Stone that fell from the sky lands onto their lodgings. Determined to uncover the mystery of the sinister stone, she befriends the player and accompanies them during the start of their adventure. History When Laura was a child, King Erik frequently took her on outings around Castele. As the King became more preoccupied with his duties, he eventually stopped travelling and became increasingly stricter on his daughter. Having grown up loving the outdoors and hating the confinements of life in the castle, Laura would often leave to explore on her own against her father's wishes. Because of her behaviour, King Erik would station Paladin guards around the vicinity of her chambers to prevent her from leaving without permission. At some point in time, Laura had a secret room built behind a wall adjacent to her chambers, where she kept her souvenirs collected from past adventures. The room also possessed a way down to Castele Forest via a rope ladder from the window, which Laura would use to sneak out of the castle while donning a disguise. Personality Laura is a huge nature lover who adores animals and monsters alike. She's also very compassionate, shown when she went though a great deal of trouble to get to the top of Mt. Snowpeak in order to help the Napdragon when she thought Hughes was going to capture it for his research. She's also very brave and puts herself in danger to help those in need, shown when she fought to help Chompy, Butch's pet, when he was possessed by the Doomstone, and when she helped to release the Napdragon's babies from the Doomstone as well. However, she does recklessly charge in, as evidenced by the Napdragon chapter; it was shown that even though she didn't know the full details, she still went out of her way to try to help. Laura also has a particular fondness for apples. Her favourite snack is Apple Pie, baked by her mother, and she has it frequently delivered to her chambers. The wall in her chambers, which leads to her secret room, sports an apple motif. Letters she sends to the player are printed onto apple-themed stationery paper, which Flutter makes mention of. Furthermore, one of Flutter's Requests dubs Laura as "The Apple Princess". Appearance As a princess, Laura has pinkish-reddish hair tied up in a bun at the top, with two pigtails slightly curled at the end hanging down. She wears some sort of a magenta like cloak, and underneath is a blue dress with golden outlines and a white pattern at the end. As Girboy, she wears a blue hat that matches with her pants. Along with that she has a magenta colored coat around her, as well as brown shoes. This time all of her hair is hidden underneath her hat to resemble the appearance of a boy. Laura's coat, which she wears while in her disguise, seems to be made of the same material as the mantle she normally wears. Gameplay Location During daytime, Laura can be found in her chambers in Castele Castle during daytime. In the evening, she can be found in the Castele Shopping District donning her disguise. As an Ally Laura can be recruited into the player's party once they have completed The Tale of Lunares Chapter 2, The Princess and the Dragon and Flutter's Request The Apple Princess. In battle, Laura wields a dagger and her daring personality means she will frequently attack enemies with a one-two slash. Occasionally, she will perform a charged attack that discharges a whirlwind, similar to the Mercenary's Tornado Shot. Her Friendship will increase faster if the player is a Paladin while having her in the party. Stats (as Girboy) HP: 40 SP:60 Attack: 17 Defense: 19 Magic Attack: 12 Magic Defense: 17 Stats (as Laura) Attack : 112 Defense : 166 Magic Attack : 107 Magic Defense : 129 Quotes Fantasy Life (To the Player) "{Player}! You read my letter! You've come to help me!" (To the Player) "I'm locked in here against my will, like a caged beast... Like the Napdragon will be..." (To the Napdragon at Mt. Snowpeak) "Be calm! Can you hear me?" (To Gladstone) "Hughes! Oh the slimeball!" Artwork Trivia * While made relatively obvious during the course of the story, Laura's gender is hinted at within the game's mechanics when she first joins the player's party in her disguise: **The miniature character portrait near Laura's name in the Ally status screen is pink, which is used for female allies. **The audio 'blips' during Laura's dialogue are of higher pitch, which typically denotes a female character is speaking. * In the North American release of Fantasy Life, Laura attempts to recite a phrase to the player whilst opening the wall to her secret room, reciting "What does one think when reflecting upon these apples?". This is a reference to the phrase "How 'bout them apples?". *The hat Laura wears for her disguise is similar to the one worn by Luke Triton of Professor Layton, a series also developed by Level-5. Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters